The New Hunger Games
by Faith Ciel
Summary: 19 years after the events of The Hunger Games trilogy, Panem is at peace. However, its President, Race, decides that the country is no longer unified, and uses his power to reinstate the New Hunger Games-with all 13 Districts, and The Capitol.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This story is set as a sequel to The Hunger Games. I've been writing it by hand in my little "Down With The Capitol" notebook, and decided to put it up here to be judged. Please review, if you don't mind. I'd really like the critiques on my writing.**

_"So, an alternative has been placed on the table. Since my colleagues and I can come to no consensus, it has been agreed that we will let the victors decide. A majority of four will approve the plan. No one may abstain from the vote."_

The room was silent, filled with government officials in no light besides that which emerged from the ancient screen; the last left that could play the old type of recording.

_"What has been proposed is that in lieu of eliminating the entire Capitol population, we have a final, symbolic Hunger Games, using the children directly related to those who held the most power."_

Eyes in the room mimicked those onscreen; many widened, some looked to their leader-those onscreen to the grey woman, and those in the room to the black haired man at the front of the group. He kept focused on the tape.

_"What?"_ says one girl with short brown hair.

_"We hold another Hunger Games using Capitol children."_ The grey woman repeats, before the tape pauses in a still of her face.

Someone flips on the lights. Eyes take time to adjust as the black-haired man turns and motions for the group to sit down at the conference table. All do so in silence, taking their places on the side as the taller black haired man takes the head.

"Continue to watch the screen." he says flatly. He takes the archaic remote he held in his jacket pocket. The actions onscreen begin to speed up and fast forward before playing once more.

_ "I vote yes. For Prim."_

_"Haymitch, it's up to you."_

_"I'm with the Mockingjay."_

He paused once more, turning back to the table of people.

"So... What exactly is this, Race?" one woman at the far end of the table began.

The black haired man, aptly named Race, developed a knowing look on his face. "This, Figgia, is a tape of New Panem's first President, President Coin, and the victors of the Old Hunger Games voting on whether to have a new Hunger Games after the revolution."

"Why didn't anyone know about this until now?" a voice asked.

"Because President Coin was killed moments after this meeting." Race responds.

"But it's irrelevant now!" another woman chimes in. "The Capitol, though better off economically, isn't really superior to the Districts anymore." A few voices chimed in agreement. "There is no cause for rivalry."

"I agree with you, Melody." Race says calmly. "There is no reason to simply hold one New Hunger Game with Capitol children whose only knowledge of the war comes from history textbooks." He continued. "However, the is no sense of nationalistic unity in Panem anymore. I, for one, feel as if-without the Games-there is nothing that mentally holds New Panem as one. Of course, First President Coin's idea was not in this intention, nor would it have helped the country's state now."

The room had once more gone silent. The President's commanding tone and the fact that everyone there knew what was coming next loomed.

"So today, June 18th, I am instating the New Hunger Games, which will include tributes from all 13 districts _and_ the Capitol. _Per magistra. _Effective immediately."


	2. Chapter 1: District 1 Reaping

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first chapter of my Hunger Games fiction. Please read the Prologue first, and review. It is very beneficial to my writing.**

* * *

><p>I knew something was up when my dad of all people was waking me up bright and early. On a Saturday, of all days. He was normally gone for work by now. But here he was in his Peacekeeper's uniform in my room at 7:57 a.m. I don't think I've ever been awake at this ungodly hour.<p>

"President Race is making an annoucenment this morning." He said to me. "It's all that's supposed to air all day, but... I know you like to be 'in the know'." He gave a smile.

As strict as my father was on the job, it was nice getting to see him calm. He was actually a pretty nice guy. I sat in bed for a bit longer as my dad went out into the living room and turned on the television, which droned on in an automated message from the Capitol announcing that President Race was to speak in two minutes.

I flung the covers off of my body, twisting my legs so they hung off of the side of the bed. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I stumbled into the living room tiredly. I squinted at the television. There weren't a lot of these big national announcements, except a speech on Revolution Day. Did I sleep that long? No. Definitely not Revolution Day yet. That's next week.

I sat down next to my father on the plush couch. He looked kind of concerned. I never got why. I mean, if President Race had something to say, I'm sure it wasn't a big deal. He might have seemed a bit odd, but he was a nice young guy from what I've heard.

"Chill out, you look like you're going to have a heart attack." I laughed as the clock ticked to 8 o'clock, and a black haired man-President Race-appeared on screen, the symbol of the 13 Districts on a wall behind him. The symbol of the Capitol was placed in the center of them.

"Citizens of the Capitol and Districts of New Panem." He addressed, looking directly into the camera. He didn't even have a podium or notes. As if he'd been rehearsing this for days. Weeks, even. "As many, nay, all of you know, we are coming upon Revolution Day, the day that, nearly 20 years ago, Old Panem was taken over anew from it's oppressive regime under former President Snow."

I'd only read of Snow in history books, but from what I'd seen, he was crazy. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to exist in a world where something like the Hunger Games was the norm. My dad says he knew plenty of kids who were reaped-some who even volunteered, which I think is even more insane. Dad even says that, back in old Panem, Peacekeepers like him _beat_ people for not obeying. Like they were outside of the law. I don't even want to picture it. My father just makes everything run smoothly. With his OCD and power complex, it was the perfect job.

"As my personal staff and I were going through old Capitol building tapes to begin putting together next year's 20th anniversary montage, we found something rather...peculiar, to say the least." He held up a bulky, square box with some sort of shiny ribbon running through it. "This video tape. On it is a 19 year old recording of recording of New Panem's first President, President Coin, in a meeting." He put his hand with the tape in it back to his side, out of view.

"After having watched this tape, and needing to give respect to my predecessor's first and last decree before untimely death, I feel that it is time that I made my _per magistra._"

The _per magistra _was invented so as every president of New Panem could make his or her mark. The President's _per magistra _was one law they could put into action without going through the checks and balances of their board. It is an action made completely of their own accord, but most leaders have only placed it to use because they were dying, or going to resign soon.

"Now, don't be alarmed. I am not sickly, nor do I plan on abandoning my position anytime soon. I just feel as if my _per magistra_ would be best utilized now, as we come upon the 19th Revolution Day next week." He took a deep breath, and smiled in an almost creepy manner.

"So today, June 18th, I, President Arius Race, third President of New Panem, am instating the New Hunger Games, a televised event in which one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from each of the 13 Districts of Panem, along with one boy and one girl from the Capitol of New Panem will compete for sponsors and fight to the death. This is set forth in honor of New Panem's first President, President Coin's last wishes for our nation. This is set in place _per magistra Race_. Effective immediately."

And the video restarted.

I heard a woman a few houses over sobbing. People exiting houses and coming to talk in the town square. Along the bottom of the screen as Race's video played was a date; June 19th: Reaping Day.

My father's face was absolutely drained of any color. The phone started ringing, and I knew immediately it was my mother. Realizing my father wasn't getting up anytime soon, I stoof and picked up the phone, and listening to my mother worry and cry over the phone. She lives in the Capitol as an exclusive stylist to the citizens...And I know why she's so upset. Now that the Games are back, she's going to have to go back to being a stylist for kids who are going to go die. Her first time at the Games was the one before the last Quarter Quell, the 74th Hunger Games. Where Katniss Everdeen first defied the old Capitol. She was only a little older than me. I think her early twenties.

My mom told me not to worry, and that she had to stay in the Capitol for the Games. When her cries ceased, she reminded me to come visit soon. I think she didn't want me to hear anything that was going on over there. She also told me to wear my nice shirt for the reaping tomorrow. I didn't understand that, either. But I would. For her.

The next morning, I woke up early again because of my dad, this time, out of necessity. It hit me last night that all of this was happening. Between my mom and the commotion in the District, I never got a chance to take in the fact that all of the world was changing from what I knew. Nothing would be the same, ever again. That fact became more and more evident as the morning went on. I pulled on a tan dress shirt and my pants that I wore to school most days as soon as I woke up. By the time I'd combed out my hair and took one look in the mirror, my dad was ready to go. The man looked like he hadn't slept in days. Were the Games, or even the _prospect_ of them, that terrifying? I bet if I were in the Games, I'd win. Definitely. I mean, I'm a great shot. I'm in the archery club at school, captain rank. Plus, I have a fondness for fire, too.

But that's besides the point.

My dad tried to make small talk as we left the house, walking the single block toward town square. I couldn't even see the fountain that lined the center of the square; all I saw was a fenced off crowd of guys. Across from them was a divided section of girls. A group of oddly dressed people who I assumed were from the Capitol asked our names, then motioned for my father to head to the crowd with those who "weren't of reaping age" while another took me into the crowd of boys. A few were laughing, while others kept to themselves.

Everyone got fairly quiet, though, when a man with sea green hair and unnaturally orange eyes-who does that?-steps onto the makeshift stage. Anyway, there was something fake and almost jolly about him. I had a feeling he was just as thrilled about the New Hunger Games as we were.

"Hello everyone, and Happy Hunger Games!" The man said into the microphone at the front of the stage. "My name is Maritime Affet, and I've been selected as the lucky escort for the District 1 Tributes!"

His tone bothered me, and the fact that he never addressed that the whole reason New Panem was founded was a war _over_ the Old Hunger Games didn't help. He droned in his peculiar accent that reminded me of my mother about the history of Panem-old and new. Listening to the history of Old Panem from the Capitol's point of view confused me. We were always told that the Old Hunger Games were put in place because the Capitol was oppressive; not because District 13 rebelled. I guess the adult all knew...but no one really bothered to ask. Then came the very short history of New Panem, the story of the war and the mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen.  
>At the end of that was a bit on President Race and his "genius" reinstatement of the Hunger Games as the New Hunger Games. That it was all fair and right. Justifying his actions in any way they could. A few people applauded out of respect-a few kids mockingly. After the small bout of clapping, the oddly colored man spoke again, resuming his script.<p>

"Well, as the adults here know, we always do ladies first." He flashed his pearly white teeth as an unnaturally skinny woman with lime green hair and sharp features stepped forward with a large glass bowl. "To keep everything fair, every child's name is only in the drawing bowl once, and the odds will never increase." He paused, reaching into the bowl. "So the odds are truly in everyone's favor!"

I don't think that's how it works. His hand snapped up a white card, and he opened it, as if it were an award.

"Vittoria Saken!" He exclaimed.

What?

I think the Games became real to me at that moment. Sure, Vittoria and I were only dating for a short while now, but she was pretty cool. I didn't want to have to watch her in the arena.

The brunette stepped onto the stage, smiling absent-mindedly, clearing the single blonde streak of hair from her face, Vittoria shook hands with Maritime. I saw her blue eyes search to find me, and when we made eye contact, I saw a hint of fear and...excitement? in her face.

"And what lucky gentleman will join Ms. Saken?" His hand roamed in a new class bowl that the woman rolled up. "Burst Sure!"

I didn't even think. I guess, if anyone was going to win this, it should be me, right?

Right!

I took a few steps forward, nodding at a couple of familiar faces, taking pats on the back with stride. Up the stone steps, and giving a winner's smile, I felt conflicted. I was a little afraid...But I could win. Even if I had to kill Vittoria, I would.

As I approached the stand, Maritime whispered for us to shake hands. It was "customary". I gave Vittoria's hand a small squeeze, and looked back to the audience, who had begun to applaud.

Maybe I could get used to these Games.


End file.
